Don't Trust Me
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe, had only ever fallen in love once. Now that she was back in his sights he would never let her go again.


ATTENTION: Does not follow canon

* * *

Crowded bodies, the smell of sweat and alcohol swam in the air as he stood at the bar sipping a water, canvassing the floor for trouble.

The years had been somewhat kind to him he reflected, standing in the sea of humans as the laser lights pulsed with the changing of songs.

Every thing about this world was fast paced now. So far from the bygone days of the feudal era.

Japan had been infiltrated with the wild crescendos that passed for music in this age.

There were so many people crushing onto the dance floor he almost didn't see her as he turned back to his employee behind the bar.

Her arms floated above her head slowly creeping down to tangle into her hair. The blue tunic shirt setting off the azure shade of her eyes.

Eyes so unique in a Japanese girl.

His breath caught and shuttered.

No. It couldn't be her.

That was so long ago, for a mortal to live that long was unheard of.

Nearly five hundred years had passed, give or take. Reeling from the shock, his nose twitched in an attempt to sniff her out but the stench of intoxicated masses did much to hamper his senses. His question was answered then when he saw a white haired male slip up beside her and grab her arm, dragging her from the floor.

Slipping from the building, he followed on silent feet.

He came around the corner of the club into a darkened ally off from the main street, just as she ripped her arm from the mans grasping fingers and turned to him angry.

"What do you think your doing InuYasha?" Kagome hissed.

The hanyo stared at her incredulously. "What do ya mean what am I doing, Kagome! What do you think you are doing here in a place like this? Do you not care about the responsibilities you have any more? Shippo and the jewel…"

"The jewel! That is all you think of any more. Do you not think I might need some time InuYasha? To be myself. To live in my own time and spend my birthday the way I want to! How dare you treat me like this. You have your dead miko now so leave me be! Don't you think you have broken my heart enough?" a tear slipped from her eye as she turned away from him.

The dog just stood there with a look of annoyance on his face.

"You broke the jewel it is your responsibility to put it back together again before Naraku gets his slimy hands on it.

I have already told you, Kagome that I don't love you the way I loved Kikyo. I am sorry you are hurting but there is nothing I can do about it.

Just come back and do your job. Once Naraku is dead you can come back and stay for all I…"

The Inu sighed knowing she wasn't coming back tonight.

" Whatever, Kagome. Come back tomorrow alright. I can't keep waiting for you." The idiot jumped up to the roof and was gone.

"Funny" Kagome sighed almost bitterly "I was going to say the same thing to you."

She turned and wiped her face angrily.

"Maybe one day I can mean it." She stalked back into the club and lost herself in the music and haze of the crowd.

Kouga wasn't sure what he had just witnessed, but one thing was clear to him.

Kagome was alive, and the idiotic dog demon had just set her free. She was no longer under his protection.

A feral grin slowly crept onto the wolfs mouth as he stepped from the shadows. The light of the moon made his eyes gleam.

"Fate, you are one fickle bitch."

His deep voice reverberated in the night.

He had at one time wondered about the sadness that seemed to follow his woman around so long ago.

Having just seen the cause he was more than tempted to march right up to her and claim her once again, in a more official like manner, but he paused.

No. He had to do this the right way. In this time and place he had to court her, woo her into accepting his advances.

She wasn't one of the many girls who tried to snare him. His charm never seemed to work on this Miko.

The only way was to become her shadow. Slip right into her world, slowly, carefully becoming her confidant, her friend.

Then he would take her, and she… She would be more than ready for him this time.

After all Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe, had only ever fallen in love once. Now that she was back in his sights he would never let her go again.

* * *

A/N: Well I believe I will leave this as is. I have come to a point that makes me want to stop and leave it to your imaginations. So until I become inspired yet again I will dub this a one shot. Have a good one everybody!


End file.
